rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing (Part 1)
Missing (Part 1) is the thirty-eigth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the second episode of the fourth season. Additionally it is the first of a four part series based on the old, original concept of Disorder: Missing. Summary While tracking down a portal abuser who endangers more than just one world, Loco and Gwady find themselves in the most unlikeliest of places, which is tied to the blonde detective's past. Episode in Detail Yavei and Falehi discuss the distribution of the guild members for upcoming missions. Though Yavei isn't entirely agreeing with some of the changes suggested by Falehi, she follows them anyway, shuffling a few guild members, namely Gwadeweido and Loco Wish. As predicted by Yavei, Loco is very unhappy about being assigned with the rat and ends up attempting a persuasion in order to get a different partner. Yavei however remains stubborn. Carrying a box, Gwady joins the two, much to Loco's disliking, and begrudgingly she leaves with the rat in tow. The two forced partners then make their way to the train station, heading towards the north of Dikuda. Gwady, hiding in the shape of her rat appearance, gets comfortable on the detective's shoulder as they do so. Her attempts at keeping the mood light and enjoyable end up fruitless, as Loco proves to be entirely uninterested in any form of happy conversation. Sooner or later the topic of the forced chat comes to Loco's first name, and why she hates it so much when people refer to her by it. Gwady doesn't quite seem to get the point that Loco is getting worked up over, but she accepts the explanation anyway. Loco then changes the focus of the conversation to the actual mission at hand: them tracking down someone that abuses portals to get around different worlds. The detective voices her confusion about them having an entire week to finish the job, apparently expecting them to need less time. Over the course of the talk, it becomes obvious to Gwady, that Loco is unhappy with her as a partner, which she then openly states. The detective falls silent as the train rolls into the station. Once inside Gwady instead asks Loco if she has a plan regarding their mission. The detective is both confused and alarmed, as she figured Gwady's box would contain at least one thing connected to a plan. The rat explains to her that the box contains only emergency items, if a situation goes out of hand. The topic of the box makes Loco wonder where it actually disappeared to, since the rat is currently not having it with her anymore. Gwady makes a short mention of the box being "inside of her," adding that Loco shouldn't think too hard about the explanation. As the travel continues, Loco ponders on her past and how she arrived in Dikuda - through a portal. In her mind she compares her old world to Dikuda and the memories that return to her, make her talk about why she chose to join the police in the first place and why she is working hard on ending police corruption in order to bring true safety and security to Dikuda. On the topic Gwady chimes in, giving a comment, that makes Loco wonder if the rat was trying to teach Yuw a lesson with her terrorizing the city. The detective never actually voices her bewilderment, but Gwady continues with her commentary, stating that she is basically preparing the defensive force of the city in a controlled manner, for what is actually happening outside of the small island Dikuda is placed on. Loco isn't sure if she can believe the rat, very much doubtful of the others intentions and if she is telling the truth. The rat ends with her stating that it gets tiring to do all the work alone, then going for a nap in the detectives lap, leaving her alone with her thoughts on the matter. Later on the two make their way up to the tenth floor of an old building, where they suspect their destination. The rat examines the door to the rooms they are about to enter, finding it unlocked and devoid of any traps. The two carefully enter then, finding themselves in a small living space. On the wall there is an open portal awaiting the two. Gwady suggests the two learn more about who is living here, before they blindly hop into the portal, though Loco replies, stating that Yavei set them up with enough information. She once more reads over it, only to realise that the person they are tracking is someone she knows: Tong Eian, someone that first went missing, then was found dead in a basement. Realising that Loco appears to know their target, Gwady asks if her was "one of them," which the detective hesitantly denies, not knowing what the rat means with "them." The two decide on stepping through the portal then. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Sheenyai Yavei/The All-Seer * Falehi * Tenyu Eesh Yuw (mentioned) * Loco Wish * Hwong YiFung (mentioned) * Gwadeweido * Kuraz Ryahno (mentioned) * Tong Eian Trivia * The train system of Dikuda is based off on the train system of Taipei, Taiwan's metro system. * Falehi likes to push people to improve. Her deciding that Gwady and Loco should work together on the mission, was one such occasion. The scene was supposed to express how fate challenges us and pushes obstacles into our way, or forces us out of our comfort zone in order to learn and grow. * Gwady stating that her things are "inside her" means that she dissolved them into energy which she then absorbed. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes